Regresa a Casa
by Drass
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el destino esta contra ti? ¿Cuando tienes que matar para poder ser libre?   "Solo regresa a Casa" te dijeron. Pequeña historia de Brittana con tintes de Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Tanto tiempo si actualizar o escribir pues resulta que hace una semana salio una película de mis libros favoritos "Los juegos del hambre" acabo de terminar de releer el libro 2 y me inspiro. Espero que disfruten.**

Era el día de la cosecha todos se reunían en el palacio de justicia para esperar el sorteo, podías ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de muchas personas mientras te dirigías a tu desayuno en la casa de los Pierce´s. Era una costumbre de siempre pasar por Brittany antes de ir al sorteo y la señora Pierce siempre te invitaba desayunar con ellos.

Susan Pierce te abrió la puerta antes de que tocaras.

-Te vi por la ventana- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días señora Pierce- contestaste

Desayunaron como siempre platicando sobre cómo iba el negocio de los muebles de madera y el negocio de tus padres que eran los médicos de cabecera del distrito.

Tomabas la mano de Britt mientras comías era fácil para ustedes ya que eras zurda.

-Bueno ¿Listas para la cosecha?- pregunto Jonh Pierce.

-Nuestro último año- dijo Brittany

-Suena bien- dijiste

Hace un mes cumpliste los 18 años para el próximo año no entraría tu nombre en la urna nunca más. Seguían los rostros preocupados apareciendo durante tu camino ahora de la mano de Brittany.

-San…¿Crees que salga-

No la dejaste terminar.

-Nunca va a salir tu nombre Britt-Britt tu familia nunca ha pedido nada de comida y no existe motivo alguno para que tu nombre salga habiendo tantos de otras personas con menos recursos que nosotros, hoy le diremos adiós a esta locura- dijiste

-San pero por suerte- contéstate.

-No Britt son simples matemáticas-

El nombre de Britt nunca saldría de esas urnas ni el tuyo o el de algunos de tus amigos, siempre escogían a la gente de lado pobre del distrito las personas que trabajaban en los aserraderos o en el bosque, los tributos siempre venían de las familias pobres del distrito 7.

Quinn Fabray estaba esperándolas junto al área de registro.

-Felices Juegos del Hambre- dijo a manera de saludos, solo tú y Brittany captaron el sarcasmo en su voz.

Brittany saludaba a Kurt que se encontraba ya formado y con una cara de estar totalmente hastió. Se acomodaron junto a Rachel Berry que estaba algo pálida.

-¿Asustada Berry?- pregunto Quinn

-Brittany, Fabray, Lopez…nuestro último año- dijo Rachel

Todas suspiraron un poco, la posibilidad que alguno de sus nombres saliera era de 1 entre 10000 pero aun así había siempre esa pequeña parte de 0.0001 según tus cálculos que hacía que sus manos sudaran un poco.

Miraste como se llenaba la plaza y como llegaban los hijos de los taladores, aserradores, sembradores, talladores…etc. Odiabas los Juegos del Hambre, odiabas sentada en la escuela como mataban niños frente a los ojos de todos, como morían compañeros tuyos de la escuela, toda vida era valiosa. Tu padre habría labrado esas palabras en tu cabeza, te había enseñado a valorar la vida y a protegerla.

Tu rostro se ensombreció sabiendo que alguna de esas madres moriría por dentro cuando escuchara el nombre de su hijo sonar en los altavoces. Tus padres estaban sentados en la sombra de un edificio platicando con los papas de Quinn. Parecían calmados y eso te tranquilizo.

La plaza estaba llena en su totalidad y llego la hora, el enviado del Capitolio estaba dando el mensaje de todos los años.

-Bueno llego el momento de elegir a los afortunados concursantes-

"Afortunados" pensaste con coraje.

-La costumbre siempre dice que primero las damas pero hoy comenzaremos con los caballeros.-

Sus manos entraron a la vasija y revoloteaba buscando una vida que sería arrebatada.

-¡Matt Rutherford!- exclamo por el micrófono.

Un chico alto, moreno salió de las filas casi temblando, lo conocías de vista trabaja en la fábrica de muebles de los papas de Brittany. Tenía una familia de grande la cual alimentar. "Pobre chico" pensaste y "Pobre familia".

-Bueno ahora es el turno de las damas- dijo

Tomaste la mano de Britt y la miraste.

-En unos minutos acabara- murmuraste.

"¡Santana Lopez¡"

Todo se congelo, tus sentidos se fueron bloqueando, no escuchabas nada hasta que sentiste la mano de Brittany apretándote. Giraste para ver su cara…Sus ojos azules reflejaba pánico, miedo desconcierto, terror. Lo mismo que debía reflejar tu cara.

Volteaste para mirar hacia donde debían estar tus padres y encontraste incredulidad en sus rostros, querías que te salvaran, todo el distrito debía conocerte, debían saber quién era tu padre.

"Papá" gesticulaste.

De repente unos agentes de paz caminaron hacia ti. Una mano toco tu hombro, era Quinn.

-Debes ir Santana- dijo

Asentiste

-Britt debo ir- dijiste tratando de liberarte de su mano y notaste que sentías la boca seca

-No- dijo

-Britt-

Cuando los agentes de paz llegaron tu lugar Brittany se lanzo sobre de ti y te abrazo.

-¡Por favor no!, ¡Por favor!- rogaba Brittany

La abrasaste muy fuerte.

-No toques a mi hija- escuchaste muy bien la voz de John Pierce detrás de ti.

La mirada furiosa del calmado señor Pierce te dio miedo por un momento pensaste que se dirigía a ti pero al alzar la cara notaste que los agentes de paz se había quedado quietos.

Tenías que soltar a Brittany y caminar hacia el estrado para cumplir con tu destino.

-Brittany cariño-susurraste

-Santana…despiértame…por favor- decía entre lágrimas

Unas manos te sujetaron de la cintura cuidadosamente y te jalo. Mientras que el señor Pierce tomaba a Brittany.

-¡NO!, ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO!- los gritos de Brittany resonaban en la plaza.

Miraste para ver quién era la persona…Tu papá te miraba de una forma extraña, de una manera que nunca habías visto en su rostro, era la mirada que los padres de los chicos pobres de tu distrito tenían.

-Ve- te dijo

-¡SANTANA!- escuchabas los gritos de Brittany a tu espalda pero no volteaste y caminaste temblorosamente hacia el estrado.

Un murmullo creció conforme avanzabas "La hija del médico", "La chica que ayuda en el hospital", "La novia de la hija del fabricante de muebles", "La amiga de la hija de los Fabray ´s" pero el más repetido "Una chica rica".

No escuchas los gritos de Brittany ya y al subir al estrado te diste cuenta que entre Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel ayudaban al señor Pierce a mantener a Brittany sujeta y tapando su boca.

Sabias porque cubrían su boca, siempre se lo habías repetido y ella te lo había dicho:

"Me ofrecería de voluntario en tu lugar"

Esas palabras eran las últimas que querías escuchar de la boca de Brittany.

-Una trágica despedida –

-Bueno tenemos a nuestros dos tributos, ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte siempre este de su lado! –

"Suerte" eso estuvo en contra de mis probabilidades.

Te escoltaron hacia una habitación donde te sentaste a esperar.

-¡Santana!-

Los brazos de tu padre te rodearon.

-Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien-

-No se pelear, ni tengo alguna habilidad para competir- dijiste casi llorando

-Solo mantente viva hija- dijo la voz de tu madre desde atrás.

Tu padre se separo de ti y te tomo de los hombros.

-Sabes preparar medicinas y algo de anatomía básica, me has visto operar y sabes hacer lo básico usa eso-

-Ahora te arrepientes de no haber inscrito a Santana en una academia verdad Joseph-

-Nadie sabía que podría pasar esto mamá-

Las manos de tu papá temblaban.

-Solo vive hija- dijo tu madre antes de salir sin darte un abrazo o beso.

-Santana conseguiré muchos patrocinadores, hemos antes patrocinados chicos del distrito buscare mandarte cosas, comida, medicina no importa cuánto dinero gaste, muestra tus habilidades de curación a los de capitolio les agrada ver alguien con ese tipo de conocimientos, se fuerte hija-

Un último abrazo y se fue.

Brittany entro abruptamente y te abrazo, tenía la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos.

-Hey no llores- murmuraste.

-San…San- decía solamente

-Dijiste que no saldrían nuestros nombres nunca- te dijo

-Mala suerte-

-Debes regresar, debes regresar si no regresas moriré San-

-Regresare Britt-

Pronto te encontrabas besando a Brittany como si no hubiera mañana, que realmente era cierto.

Los Pierce´s te visitaron y te abrazaron juraron que estaban ya buscando patrocinadores.

Todos tus amigos fueron a verte. "Vuelve" era la palabra que todos repitieron.

El camino al Capitolio estuvo lleno de pláticas vagas con tu instructor. Les enseñaba algunas técnicas para sobrevivir y algunas armas que usar.

El desfile fue algo distractor ver tanta gente reunida gritando nombres y disfrutando. Recordaste como veías y criticabas los trajes que usaban los tributos con Brittany en la sala de tu casa. Un nudo fuerte se formo en tu garganta.

Los entrenamientos solo dejaron al descubierto que eras un blanco fácil. Nunca habías empuñado una espada, no habías tocado una flecha y menos sujetar un arco. Los tributos de los distritos fuertes te habían marcado ya en su lista.

Hiciste lo que pudiste para demostrar tu valía al ser calificada, sabías que habría un par de bisturís y algo para enseñar todo lo que sabias sobre medicina. Tomaste un muñeco de pruebas y mostraste donde y como cortar siempre narrando que era lo que iba a pasar y que órganos, tendones, músculos o venas cortarías.

Esa noche los nervios te carcomían querías saber que calificación te habían dado, esperabas que no un 0 o algo bajo porque si no ibas directo al pozo.

"Distrito 7"

"Santana López"

"8"

No era una mala calificación quería decir que tenias esperanzas.

Estabas espectacular para la entrevista.

-Dime Santana todos vimos el espectáculo que monto la chica rubia-

-Brittany-dijiste rápidamente

-oh Se llama Brittany ¿Es tu amiga?-

-Si ella es mi mejor amiga, compañero y novia que se pueda tener- contéstate

La gente comenzó a murmurar.

-Ahora veo porque tanto escándalo-

-Era nuestro último año de cosecha, le dije que no había de que preocuparse que las probabilidades estaban de nuestro lado pero resulta que la suerte es más fuerte ahora creo más en el lema de "Que la suerte este de tu parte".

-¿La extrañas?- pregunto

-A cada segundo-

La audiencia suspiro

-¿La amas?-

-Más que a mi vida-

Más suspiros.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras que te dijo antes de que partieras al Capitolio?

-Que debía regresar-

-¿Le respondiste algo?-

-Que regresaría sin lugar a duda, su amor me mantendrá viva no importa que- dijiste

La multitud rugió y aplaudió.

Tal vez era la última mañana de tu vida hoy comenzaba la competencia.

-Santana, tu padre me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible para mantenerte con vida pero allá fuera no podre hacer mucho contra las armas de tus adversarios así que huye de la cornucopia-

Asentiste con la cabeza.

Parada a lado de Matt (Con el cual no habías querido platicar durante tu estancia porque sabias que en el campo de batalla no habría amistades ni compañerismo.) te habías quedado sin habla ante ti se encontraba un campo con pequeños charcos de lava y suelo rocoso parecías estar en la punta de alguna montaña, tendrías que bajar rápidamente. Al ver de nuevo el campo descubriste algo que te distrajo completamente. Un maletín de cirugía, justo a menos de diez metros enfrente de ti.

Respiraste profundamente y cerraste los ojos, si corrías lo suficientemente rápido podrías alcanzar el maletín y huir del campo. El inconveniente es que había tres pozos con lava y 23 personas que querrían matarte lo más rápido posible. Pero te arriesgarías por Britt…todo por regresar a Casa.

**¿Que les pareció? Tengo planeada esta historia para solo 4 capítulos. Si se pregunta por las otras historias que tengo pronto las actualizare.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo Capitulo~**

(Punto de Vista Brittany)

Desde el momento que Santana había sido elegida tributo la paz te había abandonado, seguiste cada paso de Santana, cada palabra que decía, cada gesto que hacía. Estabas pegada a la pantalla de tu sala. En los eventos importantes toda tu familia se sentaba junto a ti y miraban juntos la pantalla.

La noche de la entrega de calificaciones de los tributos Quinn, Rachel y Kurt fueron a visitarte.

-¡Le dieron un 8!, ¡Le dieron un 8!- grito Quinn levantándose y abrazando a Rachel.

Suspiraste profundamente esa calificación le daban más opciones de vivir a Santana. Tu madre te tomo la mano y te beso la frente.

Lloraste a mares viendo la entrevista, cuando decía que te extrañaba y que amaba toda clase de recuerdos te inundaron, desde que se conocieron cuando los López fueron a comprar al negocio de tu padre un nuevo escritorio hasta la última noche que pasaron juntas.

-Ella debe volver, no puedo vivir sin ella- decías

-Volverá mira como aplaude el público- menciono tu padre.

No habías visto a los señores López desde que Santana se embarco hacia el capitolio, tus padres decían que el señor López buscaba patrocinadores por todos lados. Todos trataban de hacer posible que volviera a casa Santana.

Tus ojos no se cerraron, miraste el cielo como se ponía de diferentes tonalidades de naranja. Hoy era el día. Las pantallas estaban instaladas por todos lados. La gente no dejaba de murmurar. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes se reunieron en tu casa. Estaban todos mirando la pantalla, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire cuando vieron la arena donde combatirían los tributos. Parecía el infierno.

-¿Es un volcán?- pregunto Kurt

-Creo que es una montaña-dijo Blaine.

-Todos se ven impactados- dijo Mercedes haciendo referencia a la cara de los tributos que eran puestas en primer plano.

Cambio rápidamente la pantalla y el rostro de Santana apareció. Parecía concentrada mirando todo. "¿Qué miras?" te preguntaste.

-Ella sabe que debe huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, viste a ese tipo Karofsky es totalmente capaz de partir a alguien por la mitad, lo alardeo en la entrevista- dijo Quinn

Tus nervios aumentaron.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1" contaste.

"HUYE" pensaste querías gritar pero tus labios no se movían. No podías ver cerraste rápidamente los ojos. Tomaste la mano de Quinn y la apretaste.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, ¡¿Por qué no sale de allí?- grito Rachel

Apretaste más fuerte la mano de Quinn.

-oh Dios, pobre chico- dijo Blaine

-¿Dónde está Santana?- dijo Mercedes.

-No la enfocan eso es bueno- dijo Kurt

Claro que era bueno eso quería decir que no había algo sangriento pasándole. Te comenzaste a relajar cuando.

-CORRE- grito Quinn

-¡OH DIOS!- grito Rachel

-¡LA LAVA!-

No podías soportar no ver.

Abriste los ojos y pensaste que era mejor no abrirlos nunca.

Una ensangrentada Santana peleaba contra un tipo que le triplicaba su tamaño. El tipo era alto y algo torpe con el hacha que portaba, Santana brincaba de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivarla pero era complicado, dos veces el filo del hacha paso muy cerca de su cuello.

-Por favor…por favor – murmuraste.

En un movimiento tosco el hacha se quedo clavada en el brazo derecho de Santana y sentiste casi un golpe en el estomago que te dejo sin aire.

El chico sonrió triunfal pero justo en ese momento una flecha se clavaba en estomago. Santana aun estaba de pie aturdida.

-Corre…Corre…Corre… ¡CORRE!-

La morena en la pantalla pareció escucharte porque comenzó a moverse, huyendo del baño de sangre.

La sala estaba en silencio, todos sabían que era una herida grave la que Santana acaba de recibir, muchos podrían ya considerarla muerta.

Había cuatro planos ahora solo te importaba el de la derecha superior que era el que mostraba a Santana descendiendo por unas veredas rocosas no dejaba de sujetarse el brazo derecho se podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Nadie la sigue- dijo Mercedes.

-Bien- murmuro Quinn

Las rocas comenzaron a cubrirse de musgo y el terreno empezó a dejar de ser inclinado.

-Llego a un bosque-

Tal vez era la adrenalina en la sangre de la morena pero no se detuvo durante un rato, seguía sin mirar atrás.

-El tributo de la izquierda inferior no llego a un bosque, es una zona de hielo- comento Rachel

Tu mirada no abandono a Santana queriendo transmitir algo de fuerza para que no se detuviera.

-¿Por qué se detiene?- pregunto Kurt.

-Creo que encontró refugio.- dijo Rachel.

Santana se arrastro cuidadosamente bajo un conjunto de árboles caídos. Su rostro estaba lleno sudor, tierra y sangre. Podría verse como respiraba profundamente.

-Chicos- dijo tu papá

La imagen cambio y la mitad de la pantalla mostraba ahora a Santana.

Algo malo iba a pasar.

Santana llevo su mano izquierda a la altura donde estaba el hacha aun enterrada en su brazo. Tomo un pedazo de su chaqueta en su boca y la mordió. Apretó sus ojos …

-Chicas…chicas no debería- dijo tu papá tratando de evitar que miraran.

Con un movimiento lento y tortuoso Santana saco el hacha de su brazo, podrías ver cómo le dolía, sus labios de volvieron blancos de la fuerza que hacía para sofocar sus gritos mordiendo la chaqueta, sus ojos parecía hundirse, cada parte de su cuerpo transmitía el dolor por el cual Santana pasaba.

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Está viva", "Esta viva" Pensabas mientras veías como trataba de vendarse ella sola su brazo.

-Estuvo cerca- comento Quinn

Todos los del distrito pensaban que Santana era cadáver desde el momento que su nombre salió en el sorteo, no dejabas de escuchar como murmuraban cosas sobre como la hija de una aculada familia moriría igual que un hijo de un pobre leñador. Habías escuchado que muchos se habían alegrado por la elección de Santana y eso te ponía furiosa. Esperabas que después de haber visto ese espectáculo tan horrible sintieran algo de consideración.

-Ella estará bien, debe solo curarse la herida- dijo la voz de tu madre desde la zona más alejada de la sala.

-Nunca había visto a Santana moverse así- dijo Blaine.

-¿No fue a ninguna academia?- pregunto Rachel

-No, su padre…él está en contra de todo esto- dijiste

-Bueno pues tiene instinto- dijo Kurt

-Iré a ver los López tal vez tengamos que mandar el primer regalo a Santana- dijo tu padre

-Avisare en mi casa- dijo Quinn levantándose rápidamente.

Todos comenzaron a irse pero no podías dejar de mirar a Santana mientras con su mano temblorosa cortaba líneas de tela de su ropa para hacer más vendas.

Contaste el tiempo que Santana tardo en vendarse la herida una hora y quince minutos, viste como cerraba los ojos y lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Armándose de valor Santana se levanto, tomo el hacha y se la puse en el cinturón. Era de noche había más que chicos con armas en esos lugares, podría haber cualquier clase de mutación o criatura salvaje pero la chica que amabas comenzó a moverse, enfocaron mas su rostro notaste como sus labios se movían y pudiste leerlos.

"Debo regresar a casa"

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

(Punto de vista Santana)

Si encerrabas todo lo que sentías en una parte de atrás de tu cabeza y solo dejabas la idea más importante en tu mente "Volver a casa" tenías más esperanzas de sobrevivir. Una estupidez te había costado casi perder un brazo y morir en los primeros minutos de los juegos. Tu brazo te dolía mucho pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como la sed que te estaba invadiendo. Sentías arena en tus labios y un sabor a oxido.

Te movías lentamente no querías hacer nada de ruido. No estabas lista para más "acción". Mientras caminabas un pensamiento asalto tu mente "¿Habría visto Brittany todo ese baño de sangre?" normalmente las partes más sangrientas las saltas cuando estas con ella.

Miraste hacia el cielo queriendo transmitir un "Lo siento por tener que hacerte ver esto" esperabas que fuera recibido. Tus pies se comenzaron arrastrar, los ojos te ardían y tu lengua se sentía áspera.

"Solo un poco de agua"

Entonces escuchaste pasos, alguien venia hacia ti. Te quedaste totalmente quieta. Buscabas pasar desapercibida.

-¿Llenaron las cantimploras?- escuchaste una voz preguntar por lo alto.

Si tenían el lujo de hacer tanto ruido y estar juntos debía ser porque eran profesionales. Estabas acabada.

Lo único que se te ocurrió es quedarte completamente inmóvil y ocultarte detrás de un árbol.

Todo el ruido aumento. Tu corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que pensabas que te iban a escuchar. Dejaste de respirar.

Ellos pasaron pero no te moviste del lugar, perdiste la noción del tiempo mientras te mantuviste allí escondida.

Encontrar agua fue un gran hallazgo no tenias donde guárdala tomaste la necesaria pero el más grande golpe de suerte fueron esas pequeñas plantas que crecían alrededor del rio, las conocerías en cualquier lado y en cualquier momento, eran las plantas de donde tu padre obtenía la medicina para anestesiar a los pacientes y trabajar cómodamente. Recogiste todas las que pudiste, las humedeciste y rápidamente cambiaste tu vendaje. Lucia mal tu herida necesitabas cerrarla antes de que se infectara pero debías buscar un mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Nunca habías considerado que buscar un refugio en un bosque sería tan difícil pero allí estabas entre unas grietas, deshilachando tu chamarra y esperando encontrar algo para poder continuar con lo que tenías en mente. Entonces lo veo descender un pequeños paracaídas con un botecito. Cierro los ojos y suplico porque sea lo que necesito.

Lo abro rápidamente y es un sobre con dos agujas de plata, es mi día de suerte. Hay una pequeña nota:

"Regresa a casa"

Asientes y procedes a cerrar la herida.

Tu segundo gran hallazgo frutas, estar vagando por el bosque era algo peligroso para un tributo tan inexperto y poco armado como tu debías buscar un mejor escondite y alguna que otras armas o cosas.

Estaba oscureciendo, ibas despacio para no hacer ruido no habías encontrado un animal raro o algo parecido pero debías tener cuidado.

"Crack"

Ese sonido me pone de nervios alguien me sigue.

Existen dos opciones dar la vuelta y enfrentar lo que sea que venga o correr lo más rápido que pueda. Dado que solo tengo dos agujas y un hacha entre mis armas escojo la segunda opción.

Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, no veo nada solo sigo corriendo de repente comienza a entrar algo de claridad, puedo ver un poco mejor lo que está frente de mi, siento un aire gélido golpearme rápidamente en la cara. "¿Donde rayos estoy?" pienso.

Mis botas crujen al tocar el suelo.

Escucho una especia de silbido y después un ardor en mi pierna derecha al dar el siguiente paso me caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Corres muy rápido nena-

Te intentas parar rápidamente pero te resbalas, sientes frio el suelo y pronto tu espalda comienza a humedecerse.

Buscas en el suelo algo con que defenderte o arrojar y lo sientes…nieve, estas tirada sobre nieve.

-¿De qué distrito eres?-

Se ha acercado mucho, ahora puedes observar mejor a tu adversario. Es alto, pelo castaño, no se ve muy musculoso pero su aspecto es algo intimidante porque está sosteniendo un arco con una flecha apuntando directamente hacia ti.

-¡¿Qué distrito?- te grita

No quieres hablar, no quieres darle algo para creerse superior.

Justo en ese momento se acerca rápidamente y dispara otra flecha a tu pierna.

Gritas de dolor y algunas lágrimas se escapan de tus ojos.

-Puedes hacerlo esto fácil o difícil- te dice

-Como si el decir mi distrito cambiara algo, como quiera me mataras- le dices

-Eres graciosa-

Quieres mover tu pierna pero duele demasiado. Puedes ver el rostro del chico, tiene una cara de sádico, el perfecto tributo.

-Solo quiero saber que numero tallare en mi collar- y te muestra unos collares con pequeñas laminas de metal con números tallados. Son varias láminas.

-Mi padre me lo regalo y tiene 23 laminas una por cada persona que matare en esta competencia aunque algunos se me adelantaron- dijo

Te quedas viendo al chico y notas que sus ojos son azules, un azul feo no como los de…

"Brittany" piensas y entonces sientes una fuerza inesperada, empujas todo el dolor y el miedo a la parte de atrás de tu cabeza para poder crear un plan de salida.

-Distrito 7- dices

-Oh veo que ya te resignaste, no te sientas mal te matara el ganador de los juegos soy del distrito 2 mi nombre es Sebastian- dice

-Santana-contestas

Sientes algo frio contra tu cadera y recuerdas aun tienes el hacha en tu poder.

-Es hora de terminar esto-dice el sonriendo y apunta directamente a tu pecho.

Te mueves lo más rápido posible que puedes tomas el hacha y tratas de golpear su brazo con el que sostiene el arco, aciertas.

El arco cae sobre la nieve.

El chico te ve con ojos de asombro no solo golpeaste su brazo se lo amputaste de un solo golpe.

La nieve comienza a teñirse de rojo.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento distrito 7- dice con voz débil, esta sudando y temblado.

No hablas no tienes palabras para expresar lo que sientes.

El chico mueve su otro brazo, saca un cuchillo y se impulsa hacia ti.

Tomas rápidamente con fuerza el hacha y recuerdas. "La vena que se encuentra el cuello es la más importante de nuestro cuerpo si sufres una severa lección allí puedes morir en cuestión de minutos"

Su sangre te salpico la cara, es caliente y espesa. Sientes ganas de vomitar toda tu cara está cubierta de sangre, tu cuello, tu cabello también.

El chico está tirado frente de ti, tiene una gran cortada en todo su cuello, no puede hablar esta ahogándose en su propia sangre.

-Lo siento debo regresar a casa- dices

Después de unos minutos escuchas un cañonazo y la realidad de golpea acabas de matar a una persona, no lo ahorcaste o ahogaste o envenenaste…lo mataste a sangre fría, le cortaste un brazo y luego lo degollaste.

Miras al suelo y ves como la nieve se cubrió de sangre. Caminas unos cuantos pasos y vomitas.

Vomitas tanto que te arde la garganta.

Tratas de encontrar fuerza para poder levantarte y continuar, buscas en tus recuerdos momentos felices.

"Debes regresar", "Moriré si n ti"

Aun tienes las flechas en tu pierna. Sigues los mismos pasos que hiciste con tu brazo. Caminas hacia el cuerpo, cierras sus ojos y le quitas todo lo que tiene: Las flechas, su chamarra (que al parecer estar más gruesa), el cuchillo, su mochila, unos guantes. Tomas cuidadosamente su arco de su brazo desmembrado algo que seguramente te daría muchas pesadillas. Su mochila está muy bien abastecida tiene: Agua, carne seca (Lo cual te emociona), cuerda, fósforos, una brújula (Eso debió ser un regalo de algún patrocinador) y un impermeable.

Estas a punto de irte cuando recuerdas los collares.

-No dejare que esas personas mueran contigo. Ahora ellas y tú son mi carga- dices tomando de su cuello ensangrentado los collares.

Esta amaneciendo, debes moverte rápido.

Tal vez era porque habías matado a alguien o el hecho que tenias aun sangre el tu rostro pero el sol parecía muy rojo esa mañana.

(Punto de vista Brittany)

Toda tu familia estaba sin aliento, habían corrido inmediatamente cuando escucharon tus gritos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el horrible espectáculo, para ver el momento donde Santana era bañada en sangre.

-Pobre- dijo tu padre

Tu mamá estaba temblando y lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

-En algún momento iba a pasar por eso- dijo tu mamá

Te sentiste egoísta al pensar que menos mal que fue otra persona y no Santana la que estaba tirada en la nieve sin vida, sabias que algún lugar del distrito 2 estaba una familia sufriendo pero mientras no fuera en tu casa todo estaría bien.

Cerraste los ojos y oraste para transmitirle a Santana toda la fuerza necesaria porque habías visto como su rostro había cambiado.

Al abrirlos de nuevo la cámara seguía enfocando a la morena que surcaba la nieve con algo de cojera pera determinación.

Habías visto como tomo los collares y la frase que dijo.

-No quiero que cargues con todas esas muertes mi Santana- susurraste.

**Hola! Sigo con esta historia debo terminarla antes de que regrese a la uni. Gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios (: **


End file.
